A Winter's Tale
by ragnarok-and-roll-it
Summary: Vampire!Tom Hiddleston/Reader. Dark. Graphically Sexual. Shakespeare inspired. One-shot. May write more in this vein.


There is a shadow of a man in the corner of your bedroom, by the dresser.

He dwarfs your furniture, fading in between color and shape. In flashes he is moon-pale and gleaming and in flashes he is darker still.

"Do you bid me enter, Lady?"

His voice is calm a barely a whisper, you feel it on a cold gust of air more than you hear it and you follow your sense of touch to its source.

There's something curling and unfurling in on itself outside your window. It's an unholy black against the glittering white wonderland winter has made of your simple neighborhood. This darkness billows like a mass of cloth and in the middle of it is a pale face carved on the edge of a knife.

You shake your head and curl in on yourself on your bed, burrowing into your comforter.

"Darling," It says, sweeter. "It's frightfully cold out here."

You follow a long white neck to a sharp chin and a pair of sinuous pointed lips.

"I've come such a long way."

His nose is long and leads to a pair of eyes glint like polished silver and burn like the metal of a freshly triggered gun.

"There is something I need, my dear." As you look into his eyes you feel the comforter peel itself away and your chilled bare feet seek the floor.

"And only you can give it to me." Your legs are weak and your gait fluid as you sail toward the molten eyes and soft whisper hanging outside of your window in billowing tangle of light and shadow.

As your hands ghost along the windowpane, picking at the seam between glass and wood it occurs to you that you would give him anything. Everything.

"Now don't tease." He says and suddenly you know beyond all doubt that you _will_ give him anything he asks for.

That doesn't change the fact that you like to play.

One of your hands slides down the glass and he presses his palm to match yours.

He makes your hand look like a doll's hand.

"Do you bid me enter?" His eyes burn but his words are honey and even while your every instinct is screaming _predatordangerpredator _and urging you to run as far away as fast as you can some primal part of you is singing as it shapes your lips around a soft

_"Yes." _

Your hand remains pressed against the glass as you are wreathed in dark smoke. Your limbs tremble and your scream catches in your throat as it whirls against your skin. You can feel it against your lips and beneath the overlarge t-shirt you were sleeping in and curling about your feet, and calves and thighs.

You hadn't bothered with anything under the t-shirt before you went to sleep, and you can feel the smoke starting to curl against you, a series of small puffs of air caressing your tender skin.

You're starting to get wet.

Suddenly you feel a body pulling form from the smoke, solidifying behind you and wrapping around you. The billowing smoke twining inside you turns to a single long finger and the shock of it makes you gasp.

Then he starts to move.

You bite your lip as his other hand snakes up your torso and cups one of your breasts, encircling it almost fully. He's got his lips against your neck and he kisses softly and sweetly, as if simple skin can kiss him back.

"As I was saying, darling," He begins and his hands are so frigidly cold that he hardly even has to take your nipple between his fingers before its peaked and sensitive. He pulls on it an you keen. "There is something I need, and only you can give it to me."

You are poised to ask what it is when suddenly there's another finger inside you, rocking and stretching slowly as his thumb teases your clit.

The words never leave your lips.

"Will you give it to me?"

You're riding his fingers, hips moving at their own frantic pace and your knees are shaking. You answer his question with a groan.

When he withdraws his fingers entirely you're dizzy and lost and dripping and can barely breathe.

"I must hear you say it, darling."

He teases you with his hands and with his mouth, brushing and touching and tasting everywhere but where you want it most. He only pauses biting his way down your neck to growl

_"Say yes." _In your ear before biting and sucking and licking a florid bouquet of bruises into your skin.

Your agreement is instantaneous.

Before you can blink he's got you pressed against your bed. You're still aching and when you try to rub against him and wrap your legs around him, open and fully prepared to beg, you notice that he isn't hard.

At all.

You blink up at him, confused, and when he smiles at you, it is with a mouth full of white teeth, punctuated by a pair of long gleaming fangs.

His eyes burn yellow and red. A scream begins to build in the hollows of your stomach.

"I haven't the blood for that yet!" He grits out and before that scream can crystalize he's got you held fast in an iron grip.

Teeth tear into your throat, sinking deep and fast and in a brief flash of absolute agony you wonder if you're going to die.

Before you can finish your thought he begins to drink and liquid heat seems to seep from his mouth into your veins. You dig your hands into his thick soft hair, moving his lips closer and plunging his fangs in farther and when your flesh parts around his teeth you let out a loud, low groan.

He hums against you and every point of contact between you burns. Where his skin was cold it's suddenly flush with life and blood and seductively hot.

As he takes a deep draught, draining you dizzy, he fills you with two burning fingers. They rub and twist and pulse inside you and you've hardly the strength to move, You take what he gives you, mewling and sobbing and seeing stars until even sight is beyond you. Your heart beat is deep and even and slow.

He breaks away with a groan and you become aware of his naked, aching hardness. It's pressed flush against you and when you reach down and curl your fingers around it he lets out a howl like a caged animal.

His chest is heaving.

He's leaking all over your hand and when you start to stroke him he bats your hand away and positions himself against your dripping cunt.

You can feel his head just waiting and tiny bits of blood dripping from your neck and when you stretch your wounds pleasure radiates down your spine.

His tongue laps at your wounds, allowing not a single drop of your blood to be wasted as he slowly drives himself into you.

You cry out as he latches onto your collar bone.

Again it's a flash of pain and overwhelming pleasure as he takes a short gulp of your blood and switches his angle, this time pounding into you.

"Fuck!" He cries and when he opens his mouth wide you can see your blood in his teeth.

When you lean up for a kiss he obliges and fucks into you with abandon as you suck the blood from his teeth. He groans when you latch onto his bottom lip are sure to bite down hard enough on his bottom lip to draw blood.

Before you can taste he's pushed you away and has got both hands on your hips.

"No. You. Don't." He growls before driving into you relentlessly. Your body shakes and quivers and you can feel yourself pulse around his cock.

"You're so good at taking it, darling." When he thrusts you let out a cry. "And already so close." The blood in your mouth tastes like wine and his eyes are burning and as he fucks you open you can't help but gasp as you cling to him. "I may just have to fuck you through your orgasm." Your eyes roll back into your skull. "I might just have to keep fucking you after you've cum."

This time when he bites down you feel blood run hot down your shoulder and neck.

"Do it! Cum for me." He growls.

You can't help but do what he's asked of you.

As he finishes you are barely aware of any sensation aside from the cold spreading within and the searing heat he radiates above you as he pumps in and out.

He throbs within you and you shudder.

He spills himself deep inside you with a savage thrust and low growl. His hands burn against your flesh and as he pulls himself free of you the cold intensifies.

He remains on top of you. When he presses a soft kiss to your lips his fangs are gone. He gently licks every place he has bitten and your skin burns as your wounds close in on themselves, any bleeding staunched.

You feel dizzy and when he takes one of your hands in his own, and kisses it, you see that your skin is ashen pale, whiter than death.

"Thank you, darling."

Your body feels like a single heavy led brick with a trudging, staggering all encompassing heartbeat. You want to speak but you can't.

"I may have drunk a bit too much of you."

Your ghostly white hand burns in your minds eye as he nips at your wrist, but doesn't break the skin.

"But I am not to be blamed for my nature, just as you are not to be blamed for yours."

He sniffs at your starkly blue veins as if he can smell the blood racing through them. When he smiles his teeth are blood-red in an angelic pink-white face ringed in a halo of golden curls.

"Your kind are so…fragile."

Your eyes are starting to close and when he kisses your lips you hardly feel it.

"But so very beautiful because of it."

Whether the darkness you fall into is sleep or death is unknown to you, but as it consumes you, you are distantly aware of his hot mouth pressing soft kisses into your skin.


End file.
